Update:5795
Build 5795 is now available on the experimental branch! In this update we're attempting to sync up our internal and external builds, so this build includes everything we've been working on since the Radical Update. The vast majority of what we've been developing this year has been the final Adventure mode (and other secrets), and unfortunately this build doesn't include any of that. What is does include however is some of the tech being integrated into the 1.0 release, such as performance optimizations and most our completely revamped skybox system! Check out the highlights below and let us know what you think! For those new, here's how to access the experimental branch: How to access the "experimental" branch of Distance General Improvements *Updated skybox in all levels to use new dynamic skybox system *Improved handling of bad collisions in several rare scenarios *Trick text and "Regenerating" text are now disabled in Adventure mode *Optimized CPU performance and memory usage throughout the game *Car is now frozen at the start until "GO!", also preventing teleports and other triggers *Improved car explosion effect *Removed 3, 2, 1 countdown on car screen at start of Adventure levels, text now says "syncing..." *Arcade level select is now organized by Collections by default, separating Arcade and Adventure levels *Updated Sprint level set unlocking requirements *Added a main menu notification prompt when levels are unlocked *The Manor has been removed from split-screen play *Added effects when gaining/losing boost, jump, and jets Level Editor *Completely revamped skybox system (via Level Settings and Biodomes) **Background layers can now be assigned **Any object within a background layer will be rendered from (0,0,0) directly in the skybox **The Sun, Stars, Storm, and Background Layer can all be toggled on/off individually **By default the UltraPlanet (a highly customizable earth object) exists in the background layer **Any levels created previous to this update will be auto-upgraded to the new system **Added star tweakables such as colors, variation, brightness, and glow **Added Background Scroll value which allows the background to move slightly based on player position *Animator Added ability to have separate delay and duration when playing an Animator in reverse *Animator Added option for following a track by percent rather than distance *Animator Added "Wrap Around" option when following a track. Disable this to prevent popping at start or end of the track. *Added several new Golden Simples presets such as Sand, Ice, Snow, Water, Glass, etc. *Added level description field in the Level Settings *Reduced minimum value of Fog Near to -1000 *Added ability to collapse all components in the Properties window (hold Ctrl when clicking a collapse triangle) *"Generate Unique Event Name" on Event Trigger now affects selected Event Listeners which have matching Event Names *Library Tab search now supports searching with multiple words and includes matching folders (e.g. "spli HD" finds "SplinesHD" folder) *Added a "Silent" toggle on Checkpoints which mutes sounds and hides text printing *Added feature in TurnLightOnNearCar where you can turn off the light on trigger exit (works with both Trigger Distance and the EventListener) *The first letter of each component property is now capitalized Bugs Fixed *Fixed bug where the mysterious orb's rotation in Ground Zero was erratic at high framerates *Fixed bug where "B for Back" wasn't shown in the split-screen player selection menu *Fixed bug where some halloween features were enabled by default *Fixed potential memory leak caused by resetting your car *Fixed bug where TurnLightOnNearCar would still have a collider when an eventListener was being utilized *Fixed issues with Wrong Way in Corruption *Fixed EmpireCube not rendering properly